


Aliens abduct Ray

by Revolution25



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-04
Updated: 2002-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolution25/pseuds/Revolution25
Summary: ray gets abducted by aliens





	Aliens abduct Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Aliens abduct Ray

## Aliens abduct Ray

by Laurie strode

Disclaimer: not mine (sigh) but think of all the good stuff I could do with them if they were!!!

Author's Notes: I thank Lisa, who makes me.

Story Notes: umm you have to look really hard to find the spoilers, and if you do I'll give you a Cookie!!

* * *

So here I am in my apartment. nothing weird about it, just me and the turtle. But the exact moment I start to feel normal, which was probably because the mountie wasnt here lickin anything, a green light covers the apartment. 

Which was strange I grant you, but I was just thinking some new restarunt just opened down the street and its their light. 

But then being the genius I am I remember its day, who would turn their lights on durring the day? 

This makes me suspicious, plus the fact that my turtle has seemed to gain powers that allow him to float. 

So I decide to look out the window to see whats going on, good idea right?? WRONG!! 

Cause when I do look out the window every thing has stopped. I dont mean people have stopped doing what they normally do to go look at some kinda accident. I mean stopped as in dog liftin up his leg taking a piss but the piss hasnt landed on the hydrant yet. 

Ok, the first thing that comes to mind is what did the mountie do now. I know it wasnt the smartest but when you have been livin with the man in the past two years when any thing strange happens its ALWAYS him. I mean like a 99.4% accuracy, how was I to know that this was one of these .6% times? 

Anyway like a minute passes and I start to do like the turtle, my feet are not on the ground. when I yell "Frase get me outta here!!" Yeah, thats right folks, Frase makes all the trouble, then he gets us out. 

Well exept for this time, cause he hasnt made any trouble and for a first he aint getting me out. 

That was about the time the flash came, flash of what? I dunno, could be sound, light, pulse, dont know just a flash. 

And if bein Frases partner dosent make you crazy seein little purple, thats right you heard it here first PURPLE, men examine you from head to "HEY DONT TOUCH ME THERE!!". 

So there they are the little purple guys rubbin me every which way from sunday when they get to my hair. One starts to say something but I dont know what it is cause I dont speak alieneese but they all go crazy and start to rub and stroke my head, which I will admit felt really good. 

Then out of the blue this really big little purple guy comes out and starts to yell at the the little purple guys and then he comes and pulls me by the hair and flings me out of the ship and right back into my apartment. 

Now I would be alright with going back to my apartment on account of my being naked and I wouldnt like to be naked out in the middle of the street BUT, there is a major problem. 

Fraser is in my apartment and when I fly down into my place he catches me, the VERY naked me. Now some people might know what to do in this situation, but I as sure as hell dont, so there I am and there he is. 

Then he looks down......OOPS!! well ok You have people doin what they were doing with my head and try not to get a little excited....alright a lot excited. 

Ummm I wonder if Frase believes in aliens??? 

* * *

End Aliens abduct Ray by Laurie strode:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
